In a medical setting, patient data may be obtained via various workflows. In one workflow, physiological sensor devices are physically attached to a patient and patient data is continually monitored from the physiological sensor devices. In another workflow, spot or episodic data is obtained from a patient, typically by a nurse or other clinician at intervals dictated by the workflow and by an acuity level for each patient.
Patient data obtained on a continuous basis is commonly displayed on a central display station so that clinicians can easily view vital signs being monitored for the patient. Patient data obtained on a spot or episodic basis is often manually entered on a patient chart or stored in a computer system. Clinicians needing to view both patient data obtained on a continuous basis and patient data obtained on a spot or episodic basis often need to access multiple computer systems, display stations or documents in order to view both types of patient data.